


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by yaoichan12



Series: Holiday Stories [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: David is not happy, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Jim should not be smooching Santa, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: After seeing Jim kissing Santa underneath the mistletoe one night, David Kirk is furious with Santa. He thinks the jolly fat man needs to stay away from his house and ,most importantly, needs to stay away from his daddy.  His plan is to make sure his daddy knows how great Vulcan mates are and how bad of a mate Santa would be. Along the way he may cause some harm to a Santa or two.





	1. Daddy, how could you!?

**Author's Note:**

> Another holiday story! I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!

Jim smiled as he watched Spock meticulously pipe the details on the sugar cookies. The Vulcan had a serious look of concentration on his face as he leaned over the island and worked.

“They don’t have to be perfect, Spock,” Jim commented.

Brown eyes peered up at him. “You asked me to help decorate. I am decorating.”

Jim chuckled then looked to the blonde head sitting beside Spock at the island. David did not have a look of concentration. Instead, the five-year-old had a silly smile as he slathered icing and candies onto the cookies. David’s cerulean eyes met Jim’s sapphire ones. He beamed at his daddy.

“Are my decorations good, daddy?” David asked.

“Just perfect,” Jim told him.

David peered over to his sa-mekh’s cookies. “You’ve only decorated like two, sa-mekh. I’ve done seven.”

Spock internally sighed then straightened up. “I see. Would you like to continue decorating mine?”

“Yes please!” David grabbed the plate of cookies from Spock and started haphazardly decorating the cookies.

“It makes it look more homemade,” Jim said, reaching out and touching Spock’s cheek. “Yours were more professional looking.”

Spock leaned into the touch. “Thank you.”

“You can decorate the Christmas tree however you want though.”

Spock eyed Jim then shook his head in amusement.

 A ringing sound from the study down the hall alerted the family. David perked up then smiled brightly. “Mommy’s calling!” David jumped off his island stood and took off for the room.

“Do not run,” Spock called after him as Jim followed the boy.

* * *

 

Jim sat in front of the desk with his computer terminal with a lap full of David. He pressed the connect bottom and waited.

“Mommy!” David exclaimed as Carol’s face appeared on screen.

“Hi baby!” Carol said back, waving at them. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too. How is space?”

“Space is fun as I’m sure your daddy has told you.”

“I have,” Jim said.

“Daddy and sa-mekh tell me lots of stories. They won’t tell me about the last mission though.” David eyed his daddy. “You should tell me.”

“There is nothing to tell,” Jim told him. David looked away from him to his mommy on screen. Jim mouthed to Carol over David’s head ‘I’ll tell you later’. Carol nodded at him then started talking about everything that was happening with her and with David.

* * *

 

“So, we’re alone. What happened last mission? Oh and how was David with staying with your mom?”

Jim sighed. David had run out of the room to find something to show his mother. “Mom adores him and she stayed here as to not disrupt his routine while Spock and I had to deal with some business for the federation. Had to broker a treaty between these two nations on a remote planet out at the edge of the Beta quadrant and in the process got nailed by this ancient energy weapon.”

“Oh goodness. Are you okay?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, now, but for about a week and half afterwards my insides felt like they were on fire and rearranging themselves. And then once I felt better Spock went into his crazy mating time so that was a fun week.”

Carol laughed. “Are you complaining about mating with Spock?”

Jim laughed as well. “God no. I never complain about that. The timing was just a little off. Anyway, three weeks later and I’m feeling a lot better. Can walk properly again.”

Carol snorted at that.

“But my stomach is still a bit wonky. It won’t let me eat any of my favorite foods: steak, hamburgers, chocolate. It makes me feel bleh if I just think about them.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe it’ll pass after the new year.”

“Hopefully.”

“Mommy, I found it!” David ran back into the room. He hoped back into Jim’s lap and showed her a picture he had drawn in class a few days before. “See, there’s you in space then me and daddy and sa-mekh here on Earth.”

Carol smiled at it but Jim saw there was a hint of sadness. Jim nudged David. “Why don’t you show her the one from the fridge? The big fat Santa picture.”

“Oh yeah! I’ll get it.” David then ran back out of the room.

“I’m sorry,” Jim said. “Its tough being away for so long.”

“It is. I don’t know how you and Spock were gone his first three years on your mission.”

Jim shrugged and tried not to think about the nights he’d spend staring at the pictures and videos and having Spock comfort him so he wouldn’t cry. A few times he caught Spock staring at David’s pictures longingly. “I don’t know either but we made it through and you will too. Only six months to go.”

Carol nodded. “Yep. Four months down. Six to go. Oh before I forget, did you get the bike I sent?”

“Yes we did. Bones has it hiding at his place. Spock and I have some last-minute Christmas shopping to do so we’ll pick up a helmet for that big head of his that he got from you.”

“It did not come from me,” Carol laughed.

“It did.”

“Fine. My big head and your tiny hands.”

“Hey!”

“I found it!” David ran back into the room with Spock walking behind him. He climbed into Jim’s lap and showed his mom the picture of a fat Santa. “I made it at school, mommy.”

“I see and it is great, sweetheart.” Carol looked behind Jim and David in the chair to Spock standing behind them. “Hello, Mr. Spock.”

“Doctor Marcus.”

Jim rolled his eyes before shaking his head. “Five years and a kid and you two still are awkward around one another.”

“He started it,” Carol whispered with a smile.

“Started what?” David asked looking between his mommy and sa-mekh. 

“Nothing,” Jim told him.

“Indeed nothing,” Spock agreed. “And I did not.”

“Okay, enough,” Jim said.

“Mommy,” David touched the computer screen. “Daddy and sa-mekh and I got a big tree today. It doesn’t any decorations on it though.”

“We will decorate it this evening,” Spock said.

David beamed at Spock then said, “I’m the bestest tree decorator, right?”

“Bestest is not a word but yes, you are.”

“Oh and Mommy, we’re going to see Santa tomorrow.”

“Santa Claus, huh? I hope you won’t be scared like you were last year.”

“I’m not. I’m a big boy now.”

“A big boy who wouldn’t help get Christmas stuff down from the attic,” Jim muttered.

“Daddy, that place is big and dark and scary,” David retorted making Spock smile slightly. David looked back to Carol. “And Nana is coming the next day to take me to the ice palace thingy at the museum.”

Carol looked to Jim for clarification.

“My mom will be taking him to the Children’s museum where they are having a winter wonderland thing.”

“Ah. The sounds fun.”

David nodded. “And then Grandpa is coming from New Vulcan.”

“Sounds like you’re going to have a very merry Christmas, baby.”

“I am but it won’t be merry merry because you’re not here, Mommy.”

Carol smiled a little sadly then looked to Jim on the screen. “Do you mind if I talk to David in private for a little while?”

“Oh sure,” Jim sat up and deposited his son in the chair he vacated. “Spock and I will be in kitchen.”

Spock nodded then headed into the kitchen. Jim smiled at Carol before following Spock.

He leaned against the kitchen island and sighed. “It does suck that she’s away for a whole year, but she did have him the first three while we were away and we shared custody last year. I like that it’s just the three of us right now. Is that wrong?”

“I do not believe so,” Spock went to Jim and wrapped his arms around his mate. He nuzzled his face into Jim’s neck and took in his scent. He had a strong urge to never let Jim out of his arms.  “We are co-parenting with Carol. That will never change. I am certain when she has David she may feel the same that it is nice to just have him but neither of us would ask for sole custody.”

“Definitely not.” Jim embraced Spock back. “Have I told you how amazing you are?”

“On a few occasions.”

Jim chuckled. “Well I’ll say it again.” Jim moved his head back to look into Spock’s big brown eyes. “You and I got together like a month after Carol and I…had one stupid night together on the Yorktown.”

“It was not stupid as it led to our son’s conception.”

“See, that is why you are amazing. Any other guy would have cut and run but you stayed after we found out Carol was expecting. You didn’t have to claim David as your son too or anything.”

“Even though I did not contribute to his creation, he is my t’hy’la’s son and that makes him mine as well.”

Jim smiled then gave Spock a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you as well.”

“Daddy! Sa-mekh! Come say bye to mommy!”

“Son calls, Spock.” Jim tried to move but Spock kept his arms around his mate. “Spock.”

Spock kissed Jim then let him go. “My apologies.”

“You’re weird.”

* * *

 

“Uncle Bones that doesn’t go there,” David told his uncle a few hours later as they were decorating the tree.

Bones paused in his placement of a big red ornament and looked down to the five-year-old. “What?”

“Big balls go at the bottom of the tree.”

Jim snorted into his apple cider.

“What?” Bones asked again.

“The big balls go on the bottom and the little ones go on the top,” David said matter-of-factly. He looked to Spock. “Right, sa-mekh?”

“Correct.”

“Seriously, Spock?” Bones asked.

“For best design…”

“Bones, don’t argue with him. I put tinsel in the shopping cart yesterday and he gave me a ten minute lecture about how sucky tinsel is,” Jim said.

“I did not say ‘sucky’,” Spock countered.

“Here,” David interrupted the adults and grabbed the red ornament from his uncle and placed it towards the bottom of the tree. “It can go here.” David then grabbed a small ornament and handed it to Bones. “You can put that one up there.”

“Thank you,” Bones told him. He took the ornament and placed it onto the tree.

David moved away from the tree to the coffee table. He picked up his little mug of hot cocoa and took a sip. He then held it out to Jim. “Want some, daddy?”

Jim’s stomach told him ‘no’. “No thanks, sweetie. Daddy will stick to his apple cider.”

David scrunched up his face. “Bleh.”

“Bleh hot cocoa,” Jim said back.

David giggled. He sat his cup down then ran back to the tree to help decorate it.

Bones walked over to Jim and sat down next to him on the couch. “Bleh hot cocoa? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, my stomach is still funny because of that energy thing.”

“And Spock’s mating time.”

Spock eyed Bones around the tree. “There is a child present.”

“I said mating time.”

“What’s mating time?” David asked.

“Nothing,” Jim told him. “Hey, are you excited about seeing Santa tomorrow?”

David smiled big. “Yes. I have a bunch of stuff to ask him for.”

“David George.”

“Some of the stuff isn’t for me though. I’m not being shellfish.”

Bones and Jim laughed as Spock knelt down and corrected David.

David nodded and repeated the correct word before grabbing the star from a nearby box. “Sa-mekh, can you lift me up please?”

“Of course.” Spock picked up his son and held him up. David carefully placed the star on top of the tree. Spock put him back down on the carpet. Spock then dimmed the living room lights and turned on the lights on the tree. It lit up beautifully.

“Pretty,” David said in awe.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

“Would’ve looked better with tinsel,” Jim muttered.

Spock arched a brow at his mate. He mentally poked him in retaliation. Jim gave him a sly smile before focusing on David.

“It’s almost bedtime, little one.”

“But I’m not tired,” David whined.

“Oh have fun with that,” Bones laughed, standing up and telling him. “I remember many nights fighting Joanna to get into bed.”

“There will be no fighting,” Spock said.

“Not tired!” David yelled before taking off out of the living room.

Bones smiled at Spock. “Right. No fighting. I shall see you three later. Jim, let me know if you’re feeling any worse.”

“Will do,” Jim said, standing up and escorting Bones to the door while Spock headed the other way to find David.

* * *

 

“But I’m not tired,” David whined again as he followed his daddy into the bedroom. They had at least managed to wrangle him into his snowman pajamas.

Jim climbed onto his own bed and laid down. “I know but I’m really tired.” Jim fake yawned. “How about you lay down with me for a few moments while sa-mekh reads us a story?”

David thought about then jumped onto his fathers’ bed and cuddled under the covers with his daddy. “Okay. I can do that.”

Spock came into the room with a book in his hand. He dimmed the lights then sat on the edge of the bed.

“Twas the night before…” Spock started to read.

“Not that one, Spock,” Jim interrupted. “It’s not Christmas Eve.”

Spock shut the book and internally sighed.

“Can you read the Jack Frost one please?” David asked before yawning.

Spock nodded and left the room. He came back with the right book and sat back down. Spock opened the book and began to read.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Spock closed the book and looked to his family. Jim was sound asleep and so was David. Spock smiled softly. He placed the book on the bedside table before gently touching David’s cheek. He felt their small familiar bond thrum between them. He was pleased that Carol had allowed him to share one with David as Jim and her could not.

Spock then touched Jim’s cheek. His primal Vulcan side wanted to keep him extra safe for some reason. Spock kissed them both on the forehead before standing and leaving them to their slumber.

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Jim held David’s hand as the hyper boy pulled his daddy towards the line to meet Santa in the mall. Jim allowed himself to be dragged as he looked behind him to see Spock cringing at all the people and loud noises.

 _C’mon, Spockums. We’ve been in worse situations than this,_ Jim told him.

 _Yes but our lives were in danger,_ Spock retorted. He caught up to Jim and their son as they entered the line for Santa.

David bounced up and down as he swung Jim’s hand back and forth. “The line is so long.”

“Its not that long, baby,” Jim told him.

“What are you going to ask Santa for for Christmas?” Spock asked.

David grinned. “A bike.”

Jim smiled. “A bike, huh? Have you been good enough for a bike?”

David nodded.

“What else are you going to ask for?”

David tapped his nose as he thought. He then grinned bigger. “Something that is a secret.”

“What is it?” Spock inquired.

“That defeats the point of it being a secret, t’hy’la,” Jim nudged Spock.

“I see.” _But how will we know what to get him?_ Spock asked through their bond.

Jim made a face. _Shit, you’re right._

David ignored his parents as he looked around the festive area they were in. He zeroed in on an animatronic bear orchestra singing Christmas songs. “Can I go watch them?”

Jim looked to the bears then to Spock. “Want to take him?”

Spock nodded and took David’s hand from Jim. David took off running, dragging his Vulcan father with him. Spock looked at Jim over his shoulder.  

“Love you babe!” Jim yelled out to him before moving forward in the line.

* * *

 

 _This is a fucking long line,_ Jim mentally fussed after ten minutes of waiting. He glanced over to Spock and David. A smile formed on his face as he saw Spock holding the boy on his hip as they watched the bear’s singing Christmas songs. He watched Spock say something to David. The boy smiled and nodded then leaned his head on Spock’s shoulder. Jim wished he had a camera.

“Commodore Kirk, waiting in line to get your picture taken with Santa Claus,” a familiar voice said.

Jim turned to the side and internally groaned. He forced a smile. “Gary. How are you?”

Gary smiled back. “I’m good. What are you doing here?”

“My son wanted to see Santa.”

Gary looked around near Jim. “Where is your kid?”

Jim pointed to the bears and where Spock was. “Spock and David are looking at the bears.”

“Oh I see. Looks like he is _your_ son.”

Jim furrowed his brows together. “Pardon?”

“Well he’s obviously not Vulcan.”

“He’s just as much Spock’s son as he is mine,” Jim snapped.

* * *

 

David picked his head up from his sa-mekh’s shoulder and looked behind him to his daddy. He spotted him near the front of the line talking with a man standing outside the line. He turned back to Spock and gently tugged on his pointy ear.

“David,” Spock said.

“Sa-mekh, don’t Vulcan’s have to protect their mates?”

Spock turned his head slightly to look at his son and move his ear away. “We do.”

“So if daddy was talking to a strange man, we’d have to go protect him, right?”

Spock arched a brow then looked over David’s head to where Jim stood. A growl rumbled in his chest as he saw a familiar man talking to his mate. He felt Jim’s slight anger. He walked quickly over to his mate, his chest still rumbling. He knew he was being illogical, that Jim could talk to anyone he wished, but something deep inside Spock screamed that Jim needed to be protected and kept safe from others who could threaten him.

“Mr. Mitchell,” Spock growled.

Gary flinched as Spock came to Jim’s side and free arm around Jim’s waist.

“C…Commander,” Gary said shakily. He took a step back.

“Girrr,” David tried growling.

Jim eyed his son. “David.”

David offered a sweet smile at his daddy as Gary took another step back then turned and quickly walked away.

“Seriously you two?” Jim asked.

“He was a threat,” Spock said.

“Yeah,” David agreed.

“He was not a threat. He’s just a jerk.”

“Still, ashayam, you should stay away from him and others that are not…”

“Santa is kind of cute,” Jim interrupted.

One of Spock’s eyes twitched.

“Daddy, you can’t date Santa. You’re bonded to sa-mekh.”

Jim shrugged. “He would make a nice husband. Works once a year and has lots of toys to play with.”

“No, daddy!”

Jim chuckled then tickled his son in Spock’s arms. “I’m just kidding.”

“Of course you are,” Spock said dryly, not amused by his mate’s joke.

Jim took David from Spock and sat him down on his feet. Jim then wrapped his arms around Spock and kissed him. “You know I love you, pointy.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock said before kissing Jim.

“Daddy! Sa-mekh! No kissing!” David grabbed the ends of his fathers’ sweaters and tugged.

Jim broke away from Spock and leaned down to David. He planted a big kiss to the boy’s cheek earning a dramatic groan from his son. He laughed lightly as he stood back up and watched David wipe his cheek off using the end of Spock’s sweater.

* * *

 

“Next in line!” an Andorian dressed as an elf called.

Jim smiled and nudged David forward towards the jolly, plump Santa sitting before them. “Time to see Santa, David.”

David slowly walked towards the Santa Claus.

Santa smiled at him then let out a ‘hohoho’. David flinched then turned and hightailed it back to his fathers. He stood before Jim and raised his arms up to be picked up.

Jim looked confused as he picked up David and held him. The boy buried his face is his neck.

“David, its time to see Santa,” Jim said.

“No.”

“David.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Jim looked to Spock.

“If he does not wish to meet Santa then he does not have to,” Spock said.

Jim sighed and nodded before carrying his son out of the Santa area. “David, you said you weren’t going to be afraid this year. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” David said into Jim’s neck. “I just didn’t want to.”

“Okay then.” Jim rubbed his son’s back. “How about we go to the arcade and play around for a while before heading home for dinner?”

“Can we play the hockey game?”

“Of course, we can.”

“Yay!” David perked up from Jim’s neck and made Jim place him on the ground. He grabbed Spock’s hand and started pulling him towards the location of the arcade. “Sa-mekh’s on my team, daddy.”

“Oh alright. Ya’ll go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

Spock arched a brow. “Ashayam?”

_I need to make a call to Bones about something. I’ll be right there._

Spock nodded then picked David up and put him over his shoulder; carrying the giggling boy like that the rest of the way.

Jim waited until they were out of sight before taking out his communicator and calling his friend.

“What?” Bones answered.

“Is that how you greet everyone who calls you?” Jim asked.

“Nope. Just you and the hobgoblin.”

“Well aren’t we special.”

“To quote your husband ‘indeed’. Now what do you want? Are you feeling worse? Do you need to come to the hospit…”

“No,” Jim interrupted. “I’m feeling fine.” _Besides the smell of the pretzel place making me nauseous, I’m good._ “I just wanted to ask a favor.”

Bones was silent for a few moments. “A favor?”

“Yes. I’m at the mall and we tried getting David to take a picture with Santa but he got scared again for some reason. Could you see about getting a Santa costume?”

“What? A Santa costume?”

“Maybe if one of us wears it and spends time with David he’ll stop being scared.”

“Whose going to wear it?”

“Um…can I ask for another favor?”

“No.”

“Bones,” Jim sighed. “At least get the costume please.”

“Fine, but I’m not wearing it.”

“Thank you! Bring it by the house this evening if you can.”

“Yeah, yeah. You owe me, Jim.”

“Got an expensive bottle of bourbon with your name on it.”

“And?”

“And…I’ll make dinner tonight.”

“That’s why I love ya, kid. See you this evening.”

Jim disconnected and shook his head. Hopefully the Santa costume will do the trick.

* * *

 

David smiled as he watched his daddy and sa-mekh play against each other at a fighting game nearby. He loved his daddy and sa-mekh very much and liked helping his Vulcan father keep threats away from his daddy. He walked closer and laughed as his daddy’s character KO’d his sa-mekh’s character.

Jim let out a ‘whoop’ and jumped up and down. “Three times stronger in RL, but weak in the game.”

“You are illogical.”

“Yeah but you love me.”

“You two are both illogical,” David spoke up.

His daddy and sa-mekh looked down at him.

“Uh-uh, you’re illogical,” Jim told him with a grin before leaning down and tickling him. David laughed more and tried getting away from the tickle attack.

“Sa-mekh! Help!” David laughed, making grabby hands towards Spock.

Spock grabbed him away from Jim only to give him tickles instead.

“Sa-mekh, no!”

The sound of a communicator ringing stopped the tickling. Spock let go of his son. “My apologies, I must answer that. Tickle daddy, David.”

David nodded and started tickling his daddy while Spock walked a few feet away to answer the phone.

“Daddy can we play laser tag now?” David asked as he stopped tickling his daddy and pointed to the laser tag arena across the arcade room.

“Sure,” Jim looked to Spock and saw him walking back over to them. “Everything okay?”

“I am needed at the science labs for the night,” Spock said.

“But we’re going to play laser tag and watch Christmas movies when we go home,” David pouted. “You gotta stay.”

“David, behave,” Jim told him.

Spock knelt down in front of his son. “I apologize, but I must go into work tonight.”

“But you gotta work all day tomorrow.” David’s pout became more pronounced as his eyes glistened.

Spock hated seeing his son look this way. He wished he could stay but he had to go into work. “I know, sa-fu. There was a small accident that needs my attention. I promise I will home by the morning and will make you breakfast.”

“Do I get breakfast too?” Jim asked.

Spock glanced up to Jim. “You are not upset.”

Jim started pouting and giving Spock his signature puppy dog look. “Santa would make me breakfast.”

David looked to his daddy and giggled. “Stop saying stuff about Santa, daddy.”

“I will make you both breakfast in the morning.” Spock kissed David on the cheek then stood up. He pulled Jim to him and kissed him passionately before stepping away and leaving Jim a little dazed. “I will see you both in the morning.”

“Bye, sa-mekh!” David said. “Daddy and I are going to play laser tag!”

Jim blinked and nodded. “What? Oh right, yeah, laser tag. See…see you tonight, Spock.”

Spock gave him a little smirk before turning and leaving.

David waved as his sa-mekh left then looked to his daddy. His daddy looked funny. He tugged on Jim’s hand. “Daddy, are you okay?”

Jim snapped out his daze and looked to his son. “Yep. Ready for laser tag?”

“Yes! I’m going to beat you!” David then took off running towards the arena.

* * *

 

Jim turned off the TV and nudged the mounded of blankets next to him on the couch. “David, time for bed.”

The mound didn’t move.

“He’s out,” Bones commented from his chair.

“Most likely. I think he started dozing off during _Rudolf._ ” Jim gently pulled back the blankets and saw the sweet face of his son underneath, sleeping soundly. “Yeah, he’s out.”

“How long did it take you to get him to go to sleep last night?”

“Not too long. I tricked him into laying down with me and we both feel asleep while Spock was reading us a story.”

Bones smiled. “How cute.”

“Indeed,” Jim said, mimicking his husband. “Let me put him to bed and then we can chat more.”

Jim carefully scooped up David and carried him upstairs. He took David into his room and placed him on his bed before getting the sleeping child into pajamas and under the covers. Jim turned off all the lights and shut the door enough so that the hallway light seeped in.

He went back downstairs and found Bones coming back into the townhouse with a bag in his hand.

“You did get it,” Jim smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, I managed to find a Santa costume.” Bones handed it over to Jim.

Jim took it into the living room and pulled out the big red costume. He giggled like a little kid as he held it up. “Oh this is going to be great.”

“For you, maybe. I don’t think David will like it.”

Jim shrugged. “Or maybe it’ll help him get over whatever fear he has about Santa.”

“Who wouldn’t be afraid of a jolly fat guy saying ‘ho, ho, ho’ and breaking into houses?”

“C’mon, Santa is cool,” Jim chuckled. He turned to Bones and held up the jacket to his friend. “This could fit you.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No. Spock can wear it.”

“David would know its Spock.”

“You wear it.”

“He’d know it was me.”

“He’d know it was me, too, Jim. I’m not wearing it.”

Jim pouted and batted his eyes.

Bones grumbled under his breath. “I’ll wear it for ten minutes tomorrow that’s all.”

“Thank you, Bonesy.”

“But I want…”

“More bourbon?”

“Yes and a…”

“Kiss with me under the mistletoe.” Jim wiggled his brows and nodded to wear the mistletoe was handing over the doorframe leading into the foyer.

Bones furrowed his brows together. “No. A date.”

Jim grinned. “Well I’d have to ask Spock first but I don’t think he’d be too happy about the two of us…”

“Not with you. With Carol.”

Jim blinked. “Carol?”

Bones blushed slightly. “I…well I thought she was…cute back during that whole Khan fiasco. Then I never made a move and you two ended up together…”

“Whoa, we were not together. We slept together once and that was all. We both regretted doing it until David came along and by that time Spock and I were happily together.”

“Which is why I never made a move. She’s the mom of your son and…”

“I think you two would be a great couple,” Jim smiled and hugged his friend. “I’ll talk to her.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

.

.

.

“It’ll be cute if David starts calling you Papa Bones.”

“I’m out of here,” Bones grumbled.

* * *

 

Spock arrived home earlier than he had expected. The accident at the labs was not as serious as the cadet who had comm’d screaming said. He delegated the clean-up effort then left once he saw he was no longer needed.

As it was still late, he did not bother to inform Jim, thinking his mate was most likely sleeping with David like the previous night. Their bond was thrumming as usual but there was no pulses that usually meant Jim was being hyper and thinking lots of illogical things that Spock had learned to block years previous.

So he was slightly surprised to find his mate sitting quietly on the couch with a PADD when he came home just after midnight. The lights were dim so their Christmas tree’s lights could illuminate the room and soft Christmas music was playing from their vintage turn table in the corner.

Jim looked to him over the back of the couch and smiled. “Hey, you’re back early.”

“I hope you were not waiting up for me, ashal-veh,” Spock said, walking over to the couch.

“Sorry, I wasn’t. I got caught up reading over the talking points of tomorrow’s meeting. How is everything at the labs?”

“Dealt with,” Spock sighed. “Is David asleep?”

“Yep and in his own bed too.”

“That is good.”

Jim placed his PADD on the coffee table then sat up and grinned at Spock. “I have something I want you to put on.”

Spock arched a brow. “I wore the professor uniform three point one nights ago.”

Jim chuckled. “No, not that.” Jim stood and walked out of the room. He came back a moment later with a bag in his hands. “I want you to wear…” Jim sat the bag down and took out a red coat with white trim. “This.”

Spock stared at the Santa coat then looked to his mate. “No.”

“Ah c’mon, Spock. Please. I need to see you in it.” Jim pouted and batted his eyes. “Pretty please.”

“You do that to get your way,” Spock said. “It is highly manipulative.”

Jim batted his eyes some more.

“Fine, I will wear it.”

“And the pants and beard.”

Spock huffed. “Yes, t’hy’la.”

* * *

 

Jim covered his mouth with his hand to hide the big grin he had on his face as he watched Spock finish putting the Santa costume on.

 _Oh my god, Spock,_ Jim thought.

“This is ridiculous,” Spock said.

Jim moved his hand away and licked his hips. “You look…” Jim’s eyes roamed over Spock. The red pants, the coat with the belt, the white beard and hat. Spock did look ridiculous but Jim was oddly turned on. “great, Spock. Really great.”

Spock raised both brows. “You are excited.” Spock looked down at himself then back to Jim. “No, Jim.”

Jim walked over to Spock and touched the red coat. “You look really good, Spock.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“I know, but you turn me on not matter what you’re wearing.” Jim bit his bottom lip then asked, “Can you say ‘ho ho ho’?”

“No.”

“If you do then I’ll be your ho ho…”

Spock growled.

Jim pressed a kiss to the corner of Spock’s mouth. “Just one ‘ho ho ho’ and you can take off the costume.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

“Please.”

* * *

 

“HO HO HO!”

David’s eyes snapped opened. He sat up in his bed and looked around. “Santa?”

The room was dark and still. David rubbed his eyes and went to lay back down when he heard another ‘ho ho ho’.

“Daddy,” David called. When he didn’t hear anything else he climbed out of bed and went to the door. He peeked out into the hallway. “Daddy,” he whispered.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you did it!” Jim excitedly said.

“I did it twice and now I will get this illogical costume off of me,” Spock said. He turned to grab the bag to put the items back in.

“Spock.”

“Jim, it is time to go to bed not play.”

“Spockums.”

Spock turned to his mate. Jim was standing under the mistletoe at the bottom of the stairs. Jim wiggled his brows at him.

“One kiss before you change, Santa.”

“Jim…”

“Please.”

Spock went to his mate. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock and rubbed his nose against his.

“Love you,” Jim said, turning them so he was blocking Spock’s way back into the living room. “We should go upstairs.”

“Jim, I wish to take off this costume. If you wish to engage in intercourse, then we may but I wish to change first.”

* * *

 

David tiptoed out of his room and down the hallway. He saw his fathers’ bedroom door was open at the end of the hall. “Daddy.”

David paused at the stairs and looked down. His eyes widened. His daddy had his arms around Santa Claus’ neck.

“Before you leave, Mr. Claus,” his daddy said. “May I have a kiss?”

_Daddy! No!_

David’s jaw dropped as Santa leaned forward and kissed his daddy like his sa-mekh kisses his daddy.

“No,” David gasped before turning and rushing back to his room.

* * *

 

Spock broke the kiss and looked up the stairs. He thought he’d heard a noise but saw nothing at the top of the stairs. He listened closely. It sounded as if David was out of his bed.

“Spock?” Jim asked, wanting to continue kissing.

“I think David is out of bed,” Spock whispered.

Jim looked up the stairs. “David,” he called.

Silence.

“Probably the wind. He was out when I put him to bed earlier,” Jim said. He tugged on the coat and pulled Spock closer. “Now where were we, Santa Baby?”

Spock shook his head. “I am going to get out of this costume and then we will go upstairs to our bedroom.”

“But…the costume.”

“No,” Spock said sternly.

Jim pouted.

Spock arched a brow and removed the white beard and hat. “Upstairs. Now.”

Jim shivered in excitement. “Aye, sir.” As Jim walked passed Spock he got a light pat to his ass. Jim chuckled then went up the stairs. He went to David’s door and poked his head in. “Sweetheart, you awake?”

* * *

 

David laid still under the covers with his eyes closed.

“I love you,” he heard his daddy say. The door to his room closed and David waited several moments before sitting up and glaring at the closed door.

“Daddy, how could you,” David muttered. He got out of bed and went to his door. He opened it and looked out into the now dimly lit hallway. The door to his fathers’ bedroom was closed. He quietly walked down the hallway to the stairs where he tiptoed downstairs. The lights were all off. David wandered into the livingroom and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

As he was about to turn and leave he saw something red near the fire place. David walked over and picked up what was a red santa hat.

“Ah-ha!” he said. “Santa was here and kissing Daddy. That is not acceptable.”

David dropped the hat then quietly made his way back to his room. He shut the door behind him when he entered his room and sat on his bed quite cross. “Daddy is Sa-mekh’s. Not Santa’s. I must make sure Santa stays away from Daddy and that Daddy knows the Sa-mekh is the bestest mate for him and not that fat man.”

David nodded to himself. He got back under the covers and closed his eyes.

First thing in the morning he would tell his daddy about how great Vulcans were and how Santa was not great. 


	2. David Doesn't Like Santa

David woke up in the morning when he heard his daddy calling to him from downstairs. He jumped out of bed, used the bathroom, brushed his teeth then ran downstairs.

“Sa-mekh!” David exclaimed, rushing to his Vulcan father who was standing by the stove in the kitchen. “I missed you last night!” David wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist. He rested his chin on Spock’s abdomen as he looked up to him and smiled.

Spock patted David on the back. “I missed you as well.”

“I love you a lot, sa-mekh.”

Spock arched a brow then smiled slightly. “I love you as well.”

“Don’t I get an ‘I love you’?” Jim asked from where he sat at the kitchen table.

David looked to his daddy. “I guess. Love you, daddy.”+

Jim blinked and looked to Spock who was equally surprised.

“Sa-mekh, are you making breakfast?” David looked back to Spock and asked.

“I am,” Spock said. “French toast.”

“Yummy! You’re the best cook!”

“Thank you.”

David smiled brightly then walked to the kitchen table and sat across from his daddy. “Sa-mekh is a great cook, Daddy.”

“He’s alright,” Jim teased.

David’s smile faded. “Sa-mekh is a great cook. Better than Santa.”

Jim and Spock looked to one another then back to David. “What?”

“Santa would only make cookies,” David said matter-of-factly.

“I like cookies,” Jim responded.

“Sa-mekh can make you cookies. Not Santa. Santa is married just like you.”

“Honey, what are you…”

“Hello! I’m here!” a voice called from the other room, interrupting Jim.

“Nana!” David yelled, jumping from his chair and rushing to his grandmother.

Jim followed as Spock kept making breakfast. He smiled at his mother who was busy giving David lots of hugs and kisses. “You’re a little early.”

“I took a slightly earlier shuttle in from Riverside. I wanted to have the whole day with this little one.” Winona gave David a big kiss on the cheek then stood up. “I hope that was alright.”

Jim nodded. He walked over and grabbed his mother’s suitcases. “I’ll put these in the guest room. Spock is making breakfast.”

“Oh is he. You’ve got him trained well.”

“Sa-mekh is the bestest cook,” David announced. “He takes care of daddy and me.”

Winona smiled at David. “He does, doesn’t he.”

“Indeed.”

Jim stared at his son before shaking his head. He indicated the suitcases he was holding and said, “I’ll put these upstairs.” _Spock, your son is acting weird._

_He is your son as well._

__As Jim was about to head upstairs the doorbell rang. Jim turned and watched his mother open the door.

“Sarek,” Winona greeted.

“Grandpa!” David wrapped his arms around his Vulcan grandfather.

“I am early,” Sarek said as he patted David on the head.

“No, its fine. More the merrier. Spock is making breakfast. Do you have a bag?”

Sarek lifted a suitcase from his side. Jim inclined his head up the stairs. “Follow me. It’s a good things Spock suggested we get a five-bedroom house.”

“Sa-mekh is logical and smart,” David said to Jim. “He’s the…”

“Bestest,” Jim finished. “I know. C’mon, Sarek, I’ll show you to your room.”

Sarek nodded and followed Jim upstairs.

“How was your trip?” Jim asked.

“Satisfactory,” Sarek replied.

Jim nodded as he led Sarek towards David’s room. He paused for a moment to adjust his hold of his mother’s bags. He heard the distinct sound of someone sniffing him. Jim turned and eyed his father-in-law who had a quizzical expression on his face. “Um…did you…did you just sniff me?”

“Certainly not,” Sarek replied blankly.

Jim eyed him for a few more seconds before turning and entering the first of the guest rooms. He placed his mother’s bags on the bed before leaving and indicating for Sarek to follow him down the hall. “Okay, you’ll be in your usual room next to David.”

“Of course,” Sarek said. “Spock mentioned in an earlier message that you had been hit with an ancient energy weapon.”

Jim stopped at the second guest room and opened the door. “Yeah about 4ish weeks ago at the treaty meeting.”

Sarek walked into the room and sat his bag down next to the bed. “And then it was Spock’s time.”

Jim scratched the back of his head. “Yep, that happened too.”

“Curious,” Sarek mumbled under his breath.

“What’s curious?” Jim asked.

“Nothing.”

Jim eyed him for a few moments. "Right. Well, you’re just in time for breakfast. Your son made it so hopefully its good.”

“Unfortunately, his mother’s cooking abilities were not passed on to him.”

Jim laughed. “He has his moments.”

* * *

 

“What are the plans for today?” Winona asked as they sat at the kitchen table and ate the breakfast Spock made. French toast, scrambled eggs, fruit, and bacon that Jim had pushed away because the smell bothered him.

Jim looked to his mother. “Spock and I have some meetings at headquarters. You get to take the little monster...”  “Hey!” David fussed. “…to the winter wonderland thing at the ice palace,” Jim finished.

David eyed his daddy. “I’m not a little monster.”

Jim leaned his face close to David’s. “You are a cute little monster.”

“Fine,” David giggled then kissed his daddy.

“Isn’t the winter wonderland where you took him last year?” Winona asked. “I thought you said it was a nightmare?”

“For adults, yes,” Spock told her. “The children there were in awe and loved it.”

“So you have fun, mom,” Jim grinned.

Winona chuckled. “I think I will. Sarek, would you like to come too?”

Sarek opened his mouth to decline but David perked up in his seat.

“Grandpa! You gotta come too!”

Sarek closed his mouth and nodded, unable to tell his grandson no.

“Yay!”

“Good luck, mom and Sarek.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

* * *

 

David peeked into his father’s bedroom and smiled at his sa-mekh sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his uniform boots.

“Yes, sa-fu,” Spock said, not looking up.

David bounced over to his sa-mekh and jumped onto the bed next to him. “When did you get home last night?”

“Late. You were sound asleep.”

“Where was daddy?”

Spock looked to his son and arched a brow. “He was in bed as well. Sound asleep.”

“That’s good. I love you, sa-mekh. You and daddy are the bestest fathers and you are the most perfect mate to daddy. No one else compares to you.”

Spock arched his other brow. “Are you well?”

“Yes,” David assured him. “I just love you both so so much. And daddy loves you as well.”

“I am aware. We share a bond and I always know how daddy feels about me. Just as I know, through our bond, how much you love me.”

David nodded then wrapped his arms around Spock’s shoulders. Spock hugged his son back then grabbed his uniform hat and placed it on the boy’s head.

“Mine now!” David laughed before moving away from Spock and rushing out of the room.

Spock internally chuckled before shaking his head.

* * *

 

As David was walking through the parking lot to the Children’s museum with his grandparents, he looked to his grandpa and said, “Vulcans are great.”

“Indeed, we are,” Sarek replied.

“Humans are also great,” Winona added, taking David’s hand in hers.

“Magical humans aren’t,” David then said.

Sarek furrowed his brows together as he and Winona exchanged a look. “I…I do not have much of an opinion on magical humans. Would you care to clarify that statement?”

“I just mean that like magical humans like Santa are only great one time a year or a few times if you’re the tooth fairy. But being married to one would be boring because other humans and Vulcans are much better.”

“That’s…interesting,” Winona said.

“Grandpa, are Vulcans stronger than humans?”

“We are.”

“And you’re taller.”

“Some are taller than humans.”

“And you are very protective of your mates and families, right?”

Sarek nodded. “We are. Why so curious about Vulcans?”

“Well since I’m partly Vulcan, does that mean I can help protect daddy from threats?”

“David George,” Winona sighed.

“I do not believe there are any threats against your father, David. If there were any than your sa-mekh would take care of it.”

“But what if sa-mekh didn’t know about the threat?”

Winona and Sarek stopped just before the entrance to the museum. They both turned their full attention to David.

“Is there a threat against your daddy?” Winona asked. “You know you need to…”

“No,” David interrupted. “I’m just talking.” _I can’t tell them about Santa. They would not believe me._

Winona and Sarek exchanged a look before Sarek said, “What brought on this conversation?”

David shrugged. “A jerk that daddy knew was talking to him yesterday in the mall. Sa-mekh and I growled at him and made him leave. That’s all. Can we go inside now? I want to build a snowman!”

“Yes we may go inside, but please tell us if you think there is a threat,” Sarek said as Winona nodded in agreement.

“I promise!” _I will handle Santa Claus myself though._

* * *

 

“David was being weird, right?” Jim asked as he and Spock rode in the turbolift up to the meeting floor.

“Indeed. Vulcans are the bestest and I am the most perfect mate to you.”

Jim stared. “Did he really say that?”

“Indeed.”

“Do…do you think he saw us last night? I mean…when you were dressed as Santa?”

“I told you I had heard a noise, but I do believe David would have said something if he’d seen us.”

“Yeah, he would’ve. Two months ago he would not let it go when he walked in on us ‘wrestling’ and wanted to know what we were doing.”

Spock shuddered thinking about it. They made sure to lock the door now. “He is five and human.”

Jim laughed. “So you’re saying he’s just being illogical?”

“Indeed.”

The turbolift doors slid open and the couple stepped out and walked down the hall. “I noticed you did not eat the bacon this morning.”

Jim shrugged. “Didn’t feel like it.”

“Perhaps you should see Leonard for a check-up. It is unlike you to forgo bacon.”

Jim nudged Spock’s side. “Its fine, Spock. I’m still adjusting after that energy thing and your time. It’ll pass in a week or so.”

“T’hy’la…”

Jim stopped and turned to his mate. “Like I told Bones…I promise if I don’t feel any better after the new year, I’ll have a check up. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Jim smiled beautifully at his mate then held up two finger to his mate. “I know you don’t public displays of affection at work.”

Spock met Jim’s fingers with his, pressing gently against the soft pads. “I always welcome kisses from my mate.”

“Love you, too. Now let’s get the meeting over with so we can get to Christmas shopping.”

* * *

 

David ran around the ice palace as he called it and played with some new friends while his grandparents sat nearby and watched him. He would stop occasionally and wave at them, getting a wave back, before running around more and partaking in the activities that were scattered about.

He ran up to the second floor of the artic treehouse and looked over the railing down below. He smiled at the winter wonderland. He turned to the other side and looked over the other railing, still smiling.

“HO HO HO!” a booming voice sounded from below.

David’s smile fell. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. He walked to the other end of the treehouse and looked down.

There he was. The homewrecker. In all his jolly, fat, redness. David watched Santa greet kids as he made his way to his chair.

“How dare he show up after what he did,” David muttered. He looked around at his surroundings. His eyes flashed mischievously seeing a bucket of snow nearby. He grabbed a cold handful and packed it tight into a ball. He stood back at the railing and cocked his arm back, aiming for the large target, before letting the snowball fly.

He quickly ducked down and hid after he watched the snow hit Santa in the side of his face. He crawled away as a commotion started below with kids and adults loudly wondering who did it.

David quietly giggled. _That’s what you get, fat man._

* * *

 

“Honey, your hand is freezing,” Winona commented as she took David’s hand in hers. It was time to leave the children’s museum an hour and many snowball throws to Santa later. David was surprised he hadn’t been caught once.

“I was playing in the snow,” David replied innocently.

“Next time use some gloves.” Winona squeezed his hand then led him towards the exit where Sarek was waiting.

“Grandpa, did you have a fun time?” David asked.

“I did. Thank you for the snowflake,” Sarek held up the construction paper craft that David had made him.

David beamed. “You’re welcome!” He looked to his Nana. “Where are we going now? I don’t take naps anymore.”

“A pity,” Sarek mumbled.

“We are going to the mall so you can pick out some presents for your dads and maybe see Santa Claus!”

David stopped and stared at his Nana. “Santa?”

“Your daddy told me you were scared last night. Maybe Grandpa and I can get you to be brave and meet him.”

“Maybe. I’ll think about.”

“There is nothing to be afraid of, grandson,” Sarek spoke.

“You’ve obviously never found a big spider in your bed, Grandpa,” David said matter-of-factly.

Winona laughed as Sarek arched a brow. They continued walking to the car. When they were about to get in, David stopped and looked at his grandparents.

“Are you two married?” David asked.

Winona laughed more as Sarek looked slightly taken back.

“No, we are not,” Sarek said.

“Why?”

“Because I’m your daddy’s mom and Sarek is your father’s dad. We’re not together,” Winona told him.

“Why don’t you get married then?”

Sarek knelt down in front of David. “Your Nana and I are not compatible mates.”

“Nope,” Winona agreed.

“And your fathers would be quite displeased if we made them step-brothers.”

David blinked then giggled. “Yeah, that would weird. They’re mates not brothers.”

“Indeed,” Sarek and Winona said.

* * *

 

Jim watched his mate meticulously look at the options for youth bike helmets. He leaned on the shopping cart and huffed. It was a mad house in the toy store and Jim kept glaring at people who were eyeing his shopping cart contents suspiciously.

“Hurry up please,” Jim told his husband.

Spock glanced to him before looking back to the helmets. “I am trying to choose one that is of the appropriate size and matches his new bike.”

“His bike is blue. Pick that blue helmet.” Jim pointed to one just above Spock’s head.

Spock looked up. “That is an adult size.”

“He’s got a big head. We’ve been standing here for ten minutes.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

“You’ve known me for how long? When have I ever been patient?”

Spock smiled slightly. He reached out and took a white and blue helmet off the display rack before turning and putting it into the shopping cart.

“I believe you will need to be taught a lesson on patience tonight,” Spock said, his eyes darkening.

Jim grinned. “Looking forward to it.”

“Looking forward to what?”

Jim and Spock turned to find Uhura standing there with a shopping cart of her own.

“You don’t want to know,” Jim told her. “Buying me some Legos?”

“Oh of course,” she laughed. “Where’s David?”

“Our parents took him to the Children’s museum.”

Uhura made a face. “The horror.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Glad they took him. Don’t think I could handle it again.”

“Me neither.” Uhura picked up a box from her shopping cart. “Would he like this?”

Spock nodded. “He does enjoy _Thomas the Tank Engine_ and he does not have that.”

“He’ll like it,” Jim confirmed.

“Great. That means I am done shopping.”

“Nothing like waiting until the last minute,” Jim teased.

“You and Spock are in here the day before Christmas too.”

“Just picking up a few little things,” Jim said. “All the major presents are at home and wrapped. What did you get me?”

“Nothing.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at her which made Spock shake his head.

“Nyota, will we be seeing you and Mr. Scott at our home this evening?” Spock asked.

“Of course. I have to get going now. I actually left Scotty in the Lego aisle and I’m sure he has his hands full of stuff he doesn’t need. See you all tonight.”

“See you!” Jim waved before looking to Spock and smiled.

“No, Legos.”

Jim pouted. “No fun, pointy.” Jim’s stomach rumbled weirdly. He placed his hand to his stomach as it turned. “I need a bathroom.”

Before Spock could say or do anything, Jim bolt away towards the bathroom in the back of the store. Spock watched him go then looked back to their shopping cart. He blinked.

“Who took the helmet?” Spock growled, looking around the area.

* * *

 

David glared at the jolly fat man sitting in his big chair across the mall. How dare he be so jolly after trying to steal his daddy from sa-mekh.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Winona asked.

David smiled and looked up to his grandmother. “Yes, ma’am. Do you think daddy and sa-mekh will like the presents I picked out for them?”

“I do. Your father likes sweaters and you picked a nice one. And daddy likes sweets.”

“Indeed he does,” Sarek agreed.

“You two will like the presents I got you,” David told them.

“You did not have to get us anything, dear.”

“Since I got you something, I don’t have to go see Santa right?”

“We are here. You will see Santa,” Sarek told him. He gently took his grandsons hand and led him towards the line to visit Santa.

David grumbled but went along with his grandparents.

When he was next in line for Santa the jolly fat man smiled and waved at him. David glared.

“David, what’s wrong?” Winona asked.

“Nothing,” David muttered before walking over to Santa.

“Ho ho ho! And what is your name, young man?”

“David Kirk. Jim Kirk’s son.”

“Well that is just nice. Why don’t you sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas.”

David took a few steps towards Santa then stopped just before him. He glanced back to his grandparents before fixing Santa with another glare. He leaned closer and whispered. “You stay away from my house and my daddy.”

Santa gaped at the boy. “Excuse me?”

“Leave my daddy alone. He’s not yours!”

Santa put on a light smile. “Listen kid, I don’t know…ow!”

David kicked Santa in the shin then dashed away from the area. He was almost to the pretzel stand when he was grabbed up and taken to a nearby bench.

“Explain,” Sarek said, sitting him down.

“I don’t like Santa. He’s a meanie butt.”

Sarek arched a brow. “You told him to stay away from your house. From your daddy. Why?”

David kicked his feet back and forth over the bench’s side. He looked down to the ground.“I’m handling it.”

“David…”

“David George,” Winona appeared and fussed. “That was not nice at all.”

“I want to go home now.”

“I want you to explain what happened first,” Winona insisted.

David shrugged. “I don’t like Santa and I don’t want him coming to my house.”

“Winona,” Sarek said. “Perhaps we should take him home. I feel his fathers would wish to discuss this incident with him.”

Winona sighed but nodded in agreement. “That would be best. Grandparents can only do so much.”

“Indeed.”

“I’ll call Jim and give him a heads-up. Why don’t you two head for the car.”

* * *

 

“Thanks for calling, Mom,” Jim said with a sigh. “We’ll see you all soon. Bye.” Jim disconnected his comm and looked to his present wrapping team of Spock and Bones. “David kicked Santa at the mall.”

Bones snorted which Spock arched a brow.

“Why did he kick him?” Spock asked.

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. Mom said they’re on their way home so you and I can talk to David.”

“Logical.”

Jim looked to Bones and smiled.

Bones frowned. “What?”

“Can you put on the Santa costume?”

“Hell no!”

“Bones…”

“He’ll kick me! I don’t want to be kicked.”

“He won’t kick you. I promise. Just please go put on the costume.”

Bones put down the wrapping paper and tape. He stood and headed towards the closet in the foyer.

“Oh, Bones, the costume is upstairs,” Jim told him. “In my room.”

“Why is it in…nope, don’t wanna know,” Bones said before heading upstairs.

“This is not a good idea,” Spock commented as he placed some wrapped gifts under the tree.

“It is a good idea.” Jim picked up the wrapping paper and set it on the table by the front door. “Santa Bones can talk to David and get him to stop being afraid.”

“You did not have the giant spider talk to David,” Spock turned to Jim and said.

“That was a huge fucking spider and needed to die.”

“I am aware. You and David hid in our room while I disposed of the spider.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, thank you for that.”

“You are welcome. I am, of course, the bestest Vulcan mate ever.”

Jim snorted. “Oh shut up, pointy.”

“You love me,” Spock smiled before grabbing Jim’s wrist and pulling him close. “I hope this plan of yours works, ashayam. If not, then you may sleep on the couch.”

“Couch? Nah, I’ll just go cuddle with Bones.”

Spock growled as the front door opened. “We’re here!”

Jim gave Spock a peck on the lips then pulled away to greet their friends. “Why is everyone arriving early today?”

“Well if you want us to leave,” Scotty said, taking a step back out the door. Jim grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug before hugging Uhura.

“Sorry we’re early,” she said, handing over some wrapped gifts to Spock. “Merry Christmas Eve.”

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Spock replied, taking the gifts and placing them under the tree.

“Where’s David?” Scotty asked.

“At the mall kicking Santa,” Jim told him.

“What?”

Jim shrugged. “He’s not a fan of Santa for some reason so Bones is upstairs putting on a Santa suit so we have settle this Santa business once and for all.”

“Santa business?” Uhura asked.

“Exhibits A through E,” Spock said, motioning to four framed pictures on the mantel above the fireplace. All were of David through the years sitting on Santa’s lap and either crying hysterically or pouty faced and trying to leave Santa’s lap.

“Did you not think that after the first few years to not take him to see Santa?” Uhura questioned.

Spock and Jim exchanged a look before shaking their heads.

“Boys,” Uhura chuckled before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

 

David held his Nana’s hand as they walked up the stairs to the front door behind Sarek. He wasn’t thrilled about his father’s giving him a talking to about kicking the homewrecker.

_I should just tell daddy and sa-mekh about what I saw,_ he thought. _Maybe Sa-mekh can take care of Santa._

Sarek knocked on the door before using Winona’s spare key to enter. David took in a deep breath as they walked inside and were greeted by Jim.

“Hi, Daddy,” David said softly.

Jim knelt down in front of his son. “Nana told me what happened at the mall.”

“I know.”

“Sa-mekh and I are disappointed that you acted that way.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jim nodded. “We have a guest here that we want you to talk to and see if we can figure why you’re not a fan of Santa.”

David’s eyes widened. “Who’s here?”

Jim stood up and motioned for David to look into the living room. David hesitated then peered around the wall into the living room. He saw his Uncle Scotty and Godmommy Nyota sitting on the couch. He looked beyond them and gasped. Santa Claus was standing by the Christmas tree.

“Ho ho ho, David!” Santa said.

“No!” David exclaimed before grabbing a roll of wrapping paper from the table and charging after Santa.


	3. One Big Illogical Family

Jim was momentarily stunned as he watched his son rush towards Bones then realized, oh shit. Jim quickly moved after David as the little boy started hitting Bones with the roll of wrapping paper.

“Stay away from my daddy you fatty!” David yelled as he hit Santa.

“Ouch! Stop it, kid!” Bones fussed, trying to block the wrapping paper attacks. “It’s me, David, stop!”

“David George!” Spock appeared and grabbed up David just before Jim could. David swung again at Santa again but Jim caught the paper and took it away from David. Bones pulled off the Santa hat and beard while Scotty and Uhura stared

“What is going on?” Jim asked his son.

“He’s trying to steal you from sa-mekh!” David told him. “And you were kissing him!”

Everyone in the room froze. Jim stared at his son as Spock’s eyes widened.

“That explains his fascination with Vulcans being better mates,” Sarek said after a few moments of silence.

Jim dropped the wrapping paper. “Sweetheart, that…I wasn’t kissing Santa, I was kissing your father.”

“No, I saw you. It was Santa. You called him Santa,” David told him. His eyes started to water as he looked at his daddy.

Jim’s heart ached at seeing his son upset with him. Spock felt his mate and son’s anguish. He adjusted his hold on David then motioned for Jim to walk to the stairs.

“Perhaps it would be best for the three of us to speak upstairs,” Spock said.

* * *

 

Jim sat down on his bed as Spock entered with David. Spock placed David on the bed then sat beside him so David was in between them.

David rubbed the tears from his eyes.

“David, it was me that daddy was kissing last night,” Spock said softly. He reached out and gently touched David’s cheek.

“Really?” David sniffled.

“Yes.”

“Why were you dressed like Santa?”

Jim took David’s little hand in his. “We were just being silly, sweetheart. I thought it would be funny to see Sa-mekh dressed like Santa.” Jim smiled at David. “I would never ever ever kiss anyone else besides Sa-mekh. He’s my husband, mate, and t’hy’la. No one else compares to him.”

David nodded. “I’m really sorry for thinking you were kissing Santa.”

“What else are you sorry for?” Jim asked.

“Um…hitting Uncle Bones.”

“And,” Spock added.

David bit his lip then shrugged.

Spock looked to Jim. “He is your son.”

Jim snorted. “David, what other bad things have you done today because you thought I was smooching Santa?”

“I kicked the Santa at the mall and threw snowballs at the one at the ice palace thing.”

“David,” Jim sighed, shaking his head.

“That was not nice, David,” Spock told him.

“I know, but I thought Santa was trying to steal daddy away. He’s your mate.”

“Indeed he is, but you should have spoken to us last night or this morning about what you saw.”

“Could’ve saved everyone some trouble,” Jim agreed. “Those Santas you hurt and Bones.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll apologize to Uncle Bones.”

“And Santa.”

“Jim?”

“Daddy?”

“We’re going back to the mall and you’re going to apologize to the Santa there,” Jim told them. “And you are going to apologize for what you did to the other Santa.”

“Yes, Sir,” David said.

“I love you, David,” Jim told him. “So much.”

“As do I,” Spock added. Spock leaned closer to David and gave him a small smile. “Next time, inform me of what you saw so that I can take care of whoever was kissing Daddy.”

David giggled and nodded.

“Like I’d cheat on you,” Jim snorted as he stood up. “I’ve put too much work into you to toss you aside for some new hot thing.”

Spock and David looked to Jim and arched their brows up.

“Daddy is weird, Sa-mekh,” David said. “Maybe you should see if Santa likes you.”

Jim laughed started tickling David in retaliation.

“Sa-mekh help!” David shrieked.

“Okay,” Spock said then assisted Jim with tickling David.

* * *

 

Everyone looked up as Spock, Jim, and David came back downstairs. Bones had changed out his Santa suit and sat with Scotty and Uhura on the couch while Winona and Sarek shared the loveseat nearby.

“Everything okay?” Winona asked.

Jim nodded. “Yes. We had a nice chat and we figured everything out. A big misunderstanding.”

“Yes, Daddy wasn’t kissing Santa, he was kissing sa-mekh,” David added.

Jim nudged David over to Bones. “And now David has something he needs to say to Bones.”

David walked the remaining few steps to his uncle and smiled. “Uncle Bones, I’m sorry I hit you with the wrapping paper. I thought you were the real Santa and trying to steal Daddy away. I know that isn’t the case and I’m really really sorry.”

Bones smiled back at David. “Apology accepted, little stinker.”

“You’re a big stinker,” David grinned before hugging his godfather/uncle.

“So why was Spock wearing the Santa costume?” Scotty asked.

“None of us want to know that, dear,” Uhura told him.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Spock’s cheeks tinted green as Jim smiled sheepishly.

“They were just being silly,” David replied for his parents.

“Yep, just being silly,” Jim agreed. “Spock and I are going to take David back to the mall real quick,” Jim spoke. “He’s going to apologize and get his picture taken. Mom, the turkey is in the oven and should be done in another forty-five minutes. Can you…”

“Make sure its not dry or overcooked?” She asked with a smile.

“I did that once and you need to drop it,” Jim replied back. “But yes.”

“I’ll help you in the kitchen, Winona,” Uhura said, standing up.

“We shall return as soon as we can.” Spock went to David and picked him up, putting him over his shoulder and carrying him out of the house.

* * *

 

David held his fathers’ hands as they waited in line to see Santa. David peeked around the other guests at the fat man and sighed. He was sorry for kicking him but he still didn’t want to sit on his lap and take a picture.

“What are you going to say, David?”

David looked up to his daddy. “That I’m sorry for kicking him and throwing snowballs at the other Santa.”

“Good. What are you going to ask for Christmas?”

David grinned. “That’s a secret, Daddy! I can’t tell you.”

“But perhaps we need to know,” Spock offered. “In case Santa needs our help.”

“Nope.”

 _We tried,_ Jim told Spock through their bond. _If what he wants isn’t under the tree then…_

_We shall have to comfort him as he will be upset._

_And probably not believe in Santa._

_That is not so bad._

_Spock,_ Jim mentally whined. _You may not believe but I want him to for as long as possible. Meanie Vulcan._

Spock eyed his mate then shook his head. He moved a hand and gently pinched Jim’s round posterior.

“Hey!” Jim jumped.

“What happened?” David asked.

Jim rubbed his butt discreetly. “Nothing, sweetie. Sa-mekh is just getting himself into trouble.”

“Do you have to apologize to Santa too?”

“I do not,” Spock said.

 _Maybe later you do,_ Jim told him.

* * *

 

David slowly walked towards Santa. He noticed that it wasn’t the Santa from earlier. He glanced back to his fathers before continuing on. He’d asked them to step out of Santa’s village as to not overhear what David wanted to ask for.

“And what is your name?” Santa asked.

“David Kirk.”

“David Kirk, huh?” Santa smiled. “Would you like to sit on my lap?”

David hesitated then nodded. Santa grabbed him under his arms and lifted him onto his lap.

“Are those your parents?” Santa asked, pointing to Jim and Spock.

David nodded. “My dads. My mommy is off planet.”

“I know.”

“You know?” David’s eyes widened.

“I know everything. I’m the head Santa. Santa Q.”

“Santa Q?”

“Uh-huh. I see all and know all. And I’m in charge of all the Santa Claus around here.”

“So you know what I did today?”

“I do.”

“I’m really sorry about the snowballs and kicking the last Santa,” David told him.

“Thank you for apologizing, David. It was the nice thing to do.”

“Am I on the naughty list?”

“You are not. I know you just had a little misunderstanding about your daddy and Santa.”

“I did. My daddy would never kiss anyone that wasn’t my sa-mekh.”

“Oh I know. Jims and Spocks are a thorn in my side,” Santa Q sighed. “They always have to be together or things just don’t go right. Made a mistake about that once. Damn Nexus.”

“You said a bad word.”

Santa Q chuckled. “I did and I’m sorry. Won’t happen again, but I’m certain you hear a lot worse from your Uncle Bones.”

David grinned and nodded. “I do, but he gives me a dollar every time so I don’t tell my daddy or sa-mekh. I have lots of moneys saved to buy stuff.”

“Good for you. Our time it almost up. What would you like for Christmas?”

David glanced back to his parents then to Santa Q. “I would like a bike please.”

“Bike? No problem. Anything else.”

“Um…” David again glanced to his parents. He then motioned for Q to put his head down. David whispered his present into his ear.

Q’s eyes twinkled in amusement as he sat back up. “Oh I see. Now, Santa Q has a lot of powers but somethings are beyond his control.”

David looked sad. “I know. I just thought I’d ask anyway.”

“Presents like that also take some time.” Q looked to Jim. “But it things are already in motion…maybe eightish months.”

“So I can have that present next year?”

“Perhaps,” Q smiled. “Now let’s look at the camera and take a nice picture. Say cheese.”

David looked to the camera and smiled brightly.

* * *

 

Later that night, after dinner and their friends had left, Jim carefully placed the new picture of David with Santa on the mantel with the rest of the pictures. This one was the best so far. David was actually smiling.

Strong arms wrapped around Jim’s middle.

“A beautiful picture,” Spock said as he held Jim.

“It is. Just wish the Santa didn’t look so weird.”

“Indeed.” Spock kissed Jim’s neck. “You did not tell Leonard you became sick earlier.”

“Neither did you.”

“I will tomorrow.”

“I’m fine, Spock.” Jim turned in his mate’s arms. “I love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.” Spock kissed him.

“What should I do with the cookies?”

Jim and Spock broke apart and looked to Sarek who was standing nearby holding a plate of cookies and a glass of egg nog.

“Grandpa, put it over by the tree so Santa Q can have some when he comes to bring presents,” David said, coming out of the kitchen with his Nana.

Sarek placed the cookies and drink were David told him.

“Santa Q?” Jim asked his son.

“Yeah, he’s in charge of all the Santas.”

“Right,” Jim said slowly. _What a weird Santa._

_Indeed._

“I think it’s time for someone’s bedtime,” Winona said.

“No!” David fussed before running out of the room.

Jim groaned. “Not again.”

“I will collect David while you get his pajamas,” Spock said before heading after their five-year-old.

“Illogical child,” Sarek said fondly.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Jim told him.

“Oh Sarek look. I’m under the mistletoe,” Winona chuckled.

Jim’s eyes widened. “Nope.”

“Jim, I was just jo…”

Jim shook his head and shooed his mother away from the mistletoe. He grabbed the offending plant down and shoved it into his pocket. “Nope nope nope. You both are going to bed now. In your separate rooms.”

“Jim, I was…”

“Bedtime! Everyone!”

Sarek mentally chuckled, finding Winona’s joke humorous and Jim’s response amusing as well.

* * *

 

“Want to move him to his bed?” Jim asked an hour later.

“No, he is fine where he is,” Spock replied.

Jim snorted and looked next to him in bed. Spock was laying down with David on top of him—his blonde head tucked under Spock’s chin. Jim turned onto his side and gently placed his hand on David’s back.

“He’s so adorable.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, covering Jim’s hand with his.

“I make cute babies.”

Spock refrained from rolling his eyes.

“You’d made cute babies, too, Spock.”

“Jim, we have discussed…”

“I know, I know. I just…I look at him and see me and Carol. A little you added to our family would be great.”

Spock looked to his mate. “I do not require a biological child, ashayam. David is more than enough.”

Jim smiled softly then kissed Spock. “Goodnight, Spockums.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

* * *

 

Spock woke with a start as he heard Jim throwing up in their adjoining bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. David was still sleeping in their bed and it was barely six in the morning.

Spock got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He watched Jim finish heaving into the toilet then flush.

“We will tell Bones today,” Spock said, leaving no room for Jim to argue.

“Okay, but after presents,” Jim replied, standing up and moving to the sink. “I want my presents before he pokes and prods me.”

“There will be no prodding.”

“Oh damn, I thought that was my present from you this morning,” Jim grinned.

Spock shook his head. “Not with a five-year-old in our bed. Brush your teeth and use the mouth wash. I will go downstairs and start breakfast before…”

“CHRISTMAS!” David suddenly exclaimed from their room.

“…before David wakes up,” Spock finished with a sigh.

“Daddy! Sa-mekh! Where are you? It’s Christmas!”

“In here!” Jim called before starting to brush his teeth.

David ran into the bathroom and grabbed Spock’s snowflake pajamas and tugged. “We gotta go downstairs! Presents! Santa came! Santa!”

“Okay, my son. Cease yelling.”

“Santa!” David yelled again before rushing from the room.

* * *

 

An hour later, David sat on the floor in the living room with his Daddy’s PADD in his lap. He waited for the call to connect. His grandfather and Nana were in the kitchen making breakfast with his sa-mekh.

“Mommy!” David exclaimed, excited to see his mother.

“David! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas! What did Santa bring you?”

“Oh not much since I’m on the starship, but I did open the gifts from you.” Carol held up her new mug for David to see. _Galaxy’s Best Mommy_ it read. “Thank you, dear.”

“You’re welcome. Look what Santa brought me.” David stood then turned the PADD for his mother to see his new bike.

“Oh my goodness. Someone made out like a bandit.”

“Yes I did because I was good.”

“For the most part,” Jim said from his spot on the couch.

“I was only a teeny weeny bit naughty but I apologized.”

“What did you do?” Carol asked.

“I’ll tell you later, Carol,” Jim told her. “It’s a funny story though.”

“I look forward to it. So, David, did you get everything you asked Santa for?”

David thought about it then shrugged. “I guess.”

“You guess?” Carol and Jim asked.

David set the PADD up on the coffee table then walked to Jim and stood before him. Spock came into the room and stood behind the couch where Jim sat.

“Well I asked Santa for something but he said there were somethings he couldn’t bring.”

“Did you ask for a puppy?” Spock asked a little hesitantly. Jim, he could handle. David and Jim, he could handle. But adding a puppy—too much.

David shook his head. Spock internally sighed in relief.

 _Aw man, I kind of wanted a puppy,_ Jim said.

_No, t’hy’la._

“What did you ask for, sweetie?” Carol asked.

Sarek entered the room, curious what his grandson had asked for.

David stepped a little closer to his daddy and pressed a finger to Jim’s abdomen. “I asked for a baby brother and a baby sister.”

While Carol laughed on the PADD’s screen, Jim and Spock’s eyes widened. Pieces of Jim’s symptoms fell into place in their heads as Sarek nodded.

“That explains the smell,” he said before going back into the kitchen.

“But Santa said that that takes time to happen. So maybe next year I’ll have my siblings.” David smiled at his fathers before turning back to the PADD and picking it up. “Mommy, I gotta show you my new train stuff.”

Jim sat frozen on the couch. Spock’s hand slowly rose and touched Jim’s shoulder.

“We…we need…Bones,” Jim stuttered out.

“Indeed.”

“Call him now.”

“I cannot move at the moment for fear of fainting.”

* * *

 

**_One Year Later_ **

Jim stood in line for Santa with his mate and David. He eyed the jolly fat man greeting children as he adjusted his hold of his four-month-old daughter in his arms.

“Jim, please calm yourself,” Spock asked.

“You know what the fat man did.”

Spock glanced behind them to Carol and Bones. Carol was holding their four-month-old son in her arms and cooing over his Vulcan ears. Spock looked back to Jim. “We have two beautiful children now.”

“Hey,” David fussed.

“Three beautiful children now. Santa did not have anything to do with your getting pregnant.”

“We’ll see. He and I need to have another chat.”

“Daddy is weird, sa-mekh,” David said.

Spock nodded in agreement.

David smiled at his little sister and gently played with her feet covered in cute red shoes. “Hello little Halley.”

Halley cooed back at David and grinned.  

David then went to his brother and did the same thing. He gently played with the boys black shoes. “Hello little Grayson.”

Grayson made a grumpy face but then giggled.

Spock took Grayson from Carol and held him as the line moved forward. Spock saw his father and Winona sitting together near the exit of the Santa village. Winona waved at them. Spock made Grayson wave back then nudged Jim. Jim tore his glare from Santa to his mother and father-in-law and made Halley wave.

“Mommy, when you are and Uncle Bones going to have a baby?” David asked.

Bones gaped at David as Carol chuckled. “Not for a long time, dear.”

“But what if…”

“And don’t be wishing to Santa for a baby,” Bones spoke over David.

David nodded. “Fine. I won’t.”

The line moved again.  Jim took Grayson from Spock and held both babies as he quickly walked towards the Santa Claus.

“Ho ho…”

“Yeah, ho ho ho,” Jim interrupted. “I have a bone to pick you.”

“Pardon?” Santa asked, confused by Jim.

“These two chubby babies are the loves of my life,” Jim told him.

“Daddy.”

“And that blonde older one. All three are my babies. But don’t you dare get me pregnant again.”

Santa balked. “I…I assure you…what?”

“Jim, you are being illogical,” Spock said, trying to move Jim away.

“Daddy that’s not Santa Q anyway,” David told him.

“I know what you did,” Jim said. “And you better not…hey!”

Bones and Spock took the babies from Jim and placed them in the confused Santa’s lap. Bones then ushered Jim to the side and let David stand next to Santa. A picture was quickly taken before the twins started crying.

Jim glared at Santa as he took Grayson and Spock took Halley. “I’m on to you fat man. Don’t think I’m not.”

David shook his head at his daddy then looked around the mall. He saw a man similar to Santa Q standing nearby. Q waved. David smiled and waved back. David tugged on his sa-mekh’s sweater.

“Look,” David told him, pointing to Q.

“What am I looking at?” Spock asked.

David blinked and Santa Q was gone. “Oh…nothing. Never mind.”

Spock nodded then sighed as Jim continued fussing at the Santa Claus. “Merry Christmas, Sir.” Spock nodded to the Santa before leading Jim away.

David waved at the Santa and smiled before taking his mommy’s hand and leaving with his big, illogical family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! :)  
> Merry Early Christmas!   
> Hopefully I can get my other story completed in time


End file.
